villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Hook (Disney)
Captain James Bartholomew Hook (also known as Captain James Hook or Captain Hook) is the main antagonist of Disney's Peter Pan franchise and one of the secondary antagonists in Mickey's House of Villains. He was voiced by the late Hans Conried (who also played Snidely Whiplash) in Peter Pan, and Corey Burton (who also played Doctor Nefarious Tropy and Dr. N Gin) in Return to Neverland. Personality Captain James Hook is a raucous, vengeful, cacophonous, manipulative, but sophisticated pirate. He used to simply enjoy treasure hunting, but along the way, he had a skirmish with Peter Pan, losing his left hand at one point, it being fed to Tick-Tock the saltwater crocodile. This brought out two sides of Hook, him hating Peter Pan and relentlessly hunting him, but also developing a paranoid fear of Tick-Tock that bordered on insanity; to be fair, Tick-Tock enjoyed the flavor of his hand and has been stalking Hook ever since, wanting to devour the rest of the pirate. Hook is clearly a psychopath, viewing his pirates as pawns, disposing of them if they so much as mildly annoy him. Despite his infanticidal declarations, Hook is not totally devoid of human traits. He often commits acts of villainy that seem to stem from a deep-seated desire for respect and adulation. He also seems to genuinely enjoy having Smee around. Contrary to most main villains, Hook sees Smee as a true friend, talking with and relaxing with his assistant, and doesn't often use fear and intimidation to bully him. Smee (in turn) generally enjoys helping Hook, but if Hook is in over his head, Smee does tend to desert him. Hook also can be a bit of a blabbermouth, and also, his short temper can and does cloud his better judgement. Because of this, Peter Pan does not see Hook as much of a threat, but more an object of ridicule. He also seemed to enjoy fighting Peter Pan, and while willing to kill him, Hook nonetheless took his hat off when he thought he had murdered him, with a moment of sadness, he stated Pan as being an exemplary, meritorious, admirable, worthy, and laudable adversary and mourned his loss. Despite his shortcomings, Hook is still a very vile, arrogant, and unpropitious guy, wanting to commit acts of terrorism and blow Peter Pan up, or cut him in half, or kill him in any gruesome way he can. He also lies, cheats, and backstabs others for his personal gain, and despite a few quirky mannerisms, he remains a loathsome person. Despite his backstabbing nature, he claims that he will never break a promise, but will sometimes find loopholes, such as a promise he made to Tinker Bell about not laying a finger (or a hook) on Peter if they find his hideout. This has been proven to be true as instead of harming him himself, Hook leaves a bomb for Peter. Appearance Captain James Hook is tall, elegant, has long black hair, brown eyes, a big chin, a Roman nose, thick black eyebrows, and is thinly mustachioed (he sometimes has a five-o-clock shadow). He always puts a lot of time into his appearance, has a crimson hat with a big lavender feather, and a long expensive-looking red coat. Under his coat, he wears a pink shirt. On his left arm is a sliver hook for a hand. History ''The Pirate Fairy'' Hook serves as the hidden main antagonist in this film. In the 2014 prequel, he was simply referred to as James. Before the events of Peter Pan, James was originally first shown to be a cabin boy. He was seen with a few pirates complimenting Zarina about her plan on stealing the blue pixie dust. At first, it appeared that Zarina was the captain of the pirate crew as well as James' best friend. However, after Zarina taught him how to fly, James revealed himself to be the true villain by locking Zarina in a glass lantern and that he was the real captain of the ship. His goal was to use the Pixie Dust Tree to make his ship fly out of Never Land and pillage towns. While Tinkerbell and her friends recovered the blue pixie dust, James tells them to give it to him or that he'd drown Zarina in the ocean. After getting it back, he throws Zarina in the ocean anyway. During the final battle, Zarina overflows James with pixie dust, causing him to fly out of control, falling in the ocean, and getting bitten by Tick-Tock (as a baby). In the epilogue, he meets Mr. Smee for the first time and tells him to help him out of the water. He is voiced by Tom Hiddleston, who also played as Loki. ''Peter Pan'' The best-known version of Captain Hook appeared in the 1953 Walt Disney film, Peter Pan, where he became one of Disney's most memorable villain characters. When Hook is first seen, he is plotting his revenge against Peter for the incident with his hand. He is seen looking for the location of Peter's hideout, and he (along with Mr. Smee) abduct the native princess Tiger Lily, believing that she may have such information. They interrogate her at Skull Island, but are thwarted by Peter and the crocodile that ate Hook's hand. Later on, Hook finds out that Peter had banished Tinkerbell for her attempt on killing Wendy, and uses the situation to his advantage. He gets Smee to bring Tinkerbell to the ship, and Hook goads her into revealing Peter's hideout. However, Tinkerbell makes Hook swear he won't lay a hand (or hook) on Peter. After his crew abducts Wendy, John, Michael, and the lost boys, Hook places a time bomb disguised as a present in the hideout, initially breaking his promise. With the help of Tinkerbell, though, Peter survives, and he goes back to the ship to confront Hook and free the others. Hook and Peter engage in a long battle, but Hook and his crew are ultimately defeated, and Hook is seen swimming for his life from the crocodile. ''Return to Neverland'' In the animated sequel Return to Never Land, Hook kidnapped Wendy's daughter Jane and took her as leverage to try and get what he wanted he knew where Peter Pan first met Wendy. When he found out that she did not want to be at Never Land, Hook promises her that if she would help him with what he wanted that he would help her with what he wanted. To do so, he made up a story in which he claims that he wants to see his "Dear Sweet Mother" back home so they would have common ground. After kidnapping Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, Jane and Tinkerbell (who was brought back to life) came in to retaliate. He is defeated by Peter and once again falls prey to an orange octopus, bizarrely familiar to the ticking crocodile from the first, and flees while the main protagonists celebrate their victory. It is unknown if Hook wasn't eaten alive by the octopus or not. But he did survive, just like the crocodile he and his crew run in terror. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Series Captain Hook appears in the Kingdom Hearts series, in cooperation with Maleficent and other villains. He uses his pirate ship to get himself between worlds. He appeared in the original Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, the prequel to Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, and 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Heart: Birth by Sleep'' Hook appears in the game series prequel, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, where he tricks Terra into attempting to kill Peter Pan for him. He later kidnaps Tinker Bell and takes Mickey Mouse's star fragment, but is defeated by Ventus and thrown into the water, where the crocodile chases him off. He eventually became one of the Disney villains to join Maleficent group. ''Kingdom Hearts'' He takes Riku along with him, where Kairi is being held. Hook does not like Riku's bossiness and regrets taking him along; nonetheless, he follows his orders, as Riku now has control over the Heartless and would most likely unleash them on him should he disobey. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Never Land, Riku throws them in the hold where they meet and escape with Peter Pan, who is searching for his friend Wendy. Captain Hook believed that Wendy was a "Princess of Heart" and that is why he captured her. However, Riku reports to him from Maleficent that Wendy is not a Princess of heart at all, irritating Hook (he hints that kidnapping Wendy was a very difficult task). After defeating the Heartless below deck, Sora fights a copy of himself summoned by Riku in Hook's office. After confronting Hook on the deck, learning that Riku took Kairi to Hollow Bastion, Sora and company are forced to surrender when Hook uses Tinker Bell as a hostage. When the crocodile appears, Hook flees to his office while telling Smee to have their prisoners walk the plank. However, Peter Pan returns to save Sora before using his Smee imitation to trick Hook out to the deck, resulting in the villain being thrown overboard and chased into the horizon by the crocodile. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories he appears as a figment of Sora's memories and is absent in Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Hook later reappears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, finding a large amount of treasure maps all leading to boxes that are actually set to release Heartless once Hook opens the chest (unknown to Hook and Smee, however, is that these chests were set up to help build Pete's Heartless army). His Japanese voice actor was Chikao Ōhtsuka up until Birth by Sleep, where Chikao Ōhtsuka was cast as Master Xehanort and Hook thus voiced by Naoya Uchida. His English voice actor is Corey Burton. Similar Villains * Captain Zahab (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) - Both are Pirate Captains, Who will get revenge on certain protagonists and Their Left Hands is replaced with a Hook, For Captain James Hook's Case is Peter Pan and For Captain Zahab's Case is Gingaman. Gallery Peter Pan and Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook rising to power (sequel). CaptainHookfromPeterPan.jpg|Captain Hook as depicted in "Jake and the Never Land Pirates". Game Over Mickey.png|Captain Hook as he appears in "Mickey's House of Villains". James-Pirate Fairy07.png|Captain Hook, as he appears in The Pirate Fairy. mecha hook.jpg|Hook as a robot in Epic Mickey Captain Hook Screenshot 1.png|Captain Hook's face as he is scared of Tick Tock the Crocodile Captain Hook Screenshot 2.png Descendants Wicked World - CJ Hook.jpg|Captain Hook's daughter CJ from the Descendants franchise Videos The Epic Mickey Files Captain Hook Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Movie Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Warlords Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cheater Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mastermind Category:Fantasy Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sophisticated Category:Thugs Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Incompetent Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Lego Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Egotist Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Conspirators Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Ill Category:Outcast Category:Elderly Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Hero's Lover